Lars' Good to Bad Day
by rocketpowerlover4ever
Summary: Lars caught a lucky break when Otto Rocket knocked on his door. Little did he know, today was going to go from good to bad!


Otto skated down to his good friend Twister's house, but today wasn't going to be like any other. He knocked loudly on the door and waited to be greeted by Twister. The door creaked open and an arm reached out, pulling young Otto inside. Shocked, he quickly yanked his arm free and looked around for his so called friend.

"This isn't funny Twister!" He yelled into the pitch-black room. He stumbled around in the darkness trying to feel for a light switch.

"Found it!" He switched on the lights. "You're dead dude! Wait, HUH?" Instead of Twister standing in front of him it was his older brother, Lars, and he seemed to be lacking clothes.

"What the heck, Lars? Where's Twister and where are your clothes?!" Otto backed away reaching for the doorknob but Lars swooped in and pinned the small Rocket against a wall.

"You're not getting away, shrimp." Lars said with a laugh. Otto began to feel nervous as Lars licked his lips hungrily.

"W-what's your deal dude? Let me go!" He tried to wiggle out from the wall but Lars pressed his naked body against him, letting him feel just how excited he was.

"I've had my eyes on you, Otto." Lars leaned forward and began kissing Otto's neck. "Always playing with my stupid brother, always looking so…sexy in your board shorts." Otto squirmed as Lars licked up his neck to his earlobe.

"Please, let me go. I'm begging you." Otto whined. He was only 13 years old and had never been touched this way; he was beginning to feel strange in his pants.

"It doesn't look like you want me to stop." Lars chuckled and dropped to his knees. Quickly, he began undoing Otto's shorts and pulling them, along with his knickers, to his feet revealing his manhood. Lars licked his lips again and blew lightly on the head of Otto's erect penis, causing it to twitch slightly. Giving Otto one last look, Lars stuck his tongue out and grazed the underside of his penis. Otto let out a small gasp and leaned his head back. He would never admit it, but the sensation of Lars' tongue on his dick felt incredible. Lars swirled his tongue on the head of his dick earning a small moan from Otto.

"I knew you would like this, shrimp." He whispered before he quickly put the young boys cock into his mouth. Lars began to deep throat Otto, who was surprisingly large for his size. Going all the way down to the base and sucking hard then up again was almost too much for Otto; he was ready to climax. Lars pulled the penis out of his mouth and started rubbing it up and down with his callused hand, but he wasn't done using his mouth on Otto yet. He licked Otto's small balls and began to suck one, causing Otto immense pleasure.

"Lars, I feel funny!" He said between moans. A grin creeped up on Lars' face, he knew what was happening. Wasting no time, he began sucking Otto's dick once more, making sure to use his tongue well. Within seconds Otto began cumming into Lars' mouth, moaning the whole time. Lars was getting turned on by all of Otto's hot juices flowing into his mouth; he knew what had to happen next. He swallowed all of the white love juice and rose to his feet.

"You taste good, rocket boy." He grabbed Otto's face and smashed his lips onto his. He began tenderly kissing him, slipping his tongue in and letting Otto taste himself. Lars lifted Otto's shirt off and felt all over his small chest, pinching his nipples lightly.

"It's time, I hope you're ready." Lars whispered to Otto. He didn't know what to be ready for, but he knew he wanted it. Lars pointed to the ground with a big grin.

"Lay down on the floor, on your back." Otto quickly obeyed the older boy. Bending down onto his knees, Lard lifted Otto's legs and positioned his own penis at Otto's tight entrance.

"Is this going to hurt?" Otto asked in a nervous tone. The only answer given was a sinister chuckle. Lars thrusted his thick cock into his tight asshole causing Otto to scream in pain; turning Lars on more. He pumped into the small boy with a steady, but fast pace. Otto's glasses flew off his face from the rocking. Lars bit into his bottom lip to stifle his own moans but he needed to feel Otto's tongue against his. He grabbed Otto's hair and pulled his head close to his and began frenching the hell out of him. Both boys moaned into each other's mouths, neither of them had ever experienced this much pleasure in their lives. Otto wrapped his arms around Lars' neck to hold him up allowing Lars to free his hair from his grasp. Using his now free hand, Lars grabbed hold of Otto's dick and started rubbing it as fast as he could. The end was near as they sweated onto each other. And with one final, hard thrust Lars exploded into Otto's hole, filling him to the point of squirting out. Otto also busted into Lars' hand like a fountain. Lars quickly pulled out and pushed Otto off of him.

"Clean yourself up you disgusting slut." Lars said as he began walking away from the cum covered boy. Otto was confused with what happened. He rose to his feet, legs wobbling, and ran out of the house. Collapsing on his porch he began to cry.

"Otto, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Raymundo was shocked to see his son naked, with white liquid all over him.

"Lars…he-he" Otto sniffled trying to form words. "He raped me!" Raymundo was pissed. How could this happen to his only son? And just across the street? He needed to do something, and he knew exactly what. He stomped over to Lars' house and busted open the door.

"You better get your ass out here, Lars!" Lars peeked around the corner to see a fuming Raymundo.

"Uh, what's wrong, sir?" He said quietly.

"You know why I'm here so you better bring your ass over here NOW!" Lars ran over to him, feeling panicked. He looked up to the older man and cowered under him. Reymundo grinned and turned the lights off, turning the room completely black. Before Lars could say anything, Raymundo grabbed him by the hair and pulled down the boy's boxers.

"You're going to get what you deserve." Raymundo let out his massive, thick cock and pressed it against Lars' ass. "I hope you like taking all 9 inches of me."

"No!" Lars screamed as Raymundo thrusted into the virgin asshole, causing it to bleed.

"Oh yeah, your tight ass is squeezing my dick. Mmm I love teen boys." Lars was in the most pain he had ever experienced, he hoped it'd be over soon. Raymundo was enjoying himself greatly; he always preferred assholes to pussies. He bent Lars over at the waist and pulled both his small arms behind his back, putting Lars in more pain.

"You're lucky, I'm about to let loose." Raymundo grunted as he pounded hard into Lars' ass. Finally, he filled up the newly fucked asshole and threw Lars to the ground. "Never show your face around my house again." Raymundo said, spitting on the boys back before he left. Lars lifted himself up and rubbed his sore butt.

"It's finally over." He said with relief.

"Oh no, brudah, we're just getting started." The lamp next to the couch turned on, illuminating Tito. Lars had no clue Tito was even there due to the darkness.

"Please, no more" Lars begged as Tito rose from the couch, naked. He grabbed Lars by the wrist and pulled him onto the coffee table.

"I'm gonna show you a few things the ancient Hawaiians invented." He tied Lars' wrists and ankles to the coffee table and began stroking his own meaty cock. Lars had never seen a penis so big in his life; it had to be 8 inches in girth. Tito stood over Lars' head and guided the massive penis into his mouth, causing him to choke.

"You're gonna take all of this, brudah!" Tito said with a laugh. The boy couldn't handle his penis and began to cough.

"Hm, it seems you're a little bitch that can't take me." He angrily pulled out his cock and hovered his butt over Lars' face. "I bet you'll love this. The ancient Hawaiians call this 'the mud bath of the gods'." He let out a giant fart followed by a long turd piling on Lars' face, falling into his mouth. Tito turned back around and smeared the shit all over Lars' face as he gagged. He then reached under the table and pulled out a long ribbed vibrator and turned it on. Lars couldn't see what he was holding due to the shit covering his face but he heard it vibrate.

"Please…" Lars pleaded through coughs and gags.

"Shhh, you will like this, brudah." Tito shoved the vibrator into Lars' sore rectum. "I've got one more surprise for you." Tito chuckled and hovered his ass over Lars' body for a final time. He loudly relieved his bowels of any excrement, and judging by the consistency, it seemed as if Tito had an upset stomach. The liquid shit ran down the sides of Lars' body and pooled under him. The thick stench of sulfur filled the air around them. Lars was almost completely covered in brown paste and liquid, still being vibrated by the toy. Tito was ready to explode; shitting on people was a huge turn on for him, he beat his dick only for a few seconds before his cum splashed out all over Lars and mixing in with the poop.

"I think I'm all finished here." Tito grabbed his clothes and left Lars tied to the table, covered in shit and cum. Lars was in shock at what happened, he didn't even attempt to free himself, he just laid there in the filth until his parents arrived home to see the mess.


End file.
